new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Luke Lion Show
is an American animated series created by , being based on Gates Toons. It is produced by Lionsgate Toon Studios and premiered on TBD in 2018. Plot Segments Luke Lion - The adventures of a cool teenage lion and his friends in the city of New Africa City. * Sorceria the Magician - A sorcereress in practice was transfered to the 21st century with help from a Latino teenager to defeat monsters. * Bonk and Cheese - A couple of two mice outsmarts cats by put them traps, but at the end, the mice are most stronger than the failed cats. * Sergeant Robot and the Robo-Army - A robot cadet and the army must stop a group of humans and their machine. * Andy Antelope - A 1920's-inspired cartoon about the antics of a antelope named Andy in Animal Ville. * The Monster Family - A fanmily of monsters have important things to do, while get rid of the humans. * Rap Teens - A group of teenagers rappers present music clips around the world. * Laptop - A anthropomorphic laptop named Logic had many adventures in a city poublated inhabitated by animate objects. * Alien Dude and Mighty Girl - Two heroes must save the entire galaxy from a leader of the space bounty hunters. * Kawaii Kitty - A cute-looking cat named Kawaii loves to do many things with her family and friends. * The Good Weasel - The antics of a weasel named Wally who uses his pranks to outsmart enemies. * Milo the Phantom Horse - A teenage horse ghost named Milo tries to escape from the human universe and failed every times. * Carrot Rabbit - A rabbit loves to farming many crops and having fun with his partners in Burrow Town, while they avoiding a hunter who tries to hunt them. * The Fox Drivers - A group of driver foxes from Saturn are sent to Earth by accident, after the evil Coyote Organization destroyed their homeland. * Pepper Bull and Icecube Bear - A red bull and a blue bear must break the plans from the President of United States, who wanted to make the duo more hostile, * Crazy Woodpecker - About a woodpecker who must outsmart his enemies with his antics. * Two Stupid Cats - About two cats who like to tries to do many things together * Sandwich Likes - Abut two rabbits who deliver sandwiches in the city of Burrowlake. * Gobert the Spoon - About a spoon who had many misadventures with his friends in Kitchen Hills. * The Green Rabbit - About a green rabbit who must outsmart the Tuxedo Man. * Dennis and Flexo: Fantasy Explorers - About a kid and a flexible hamster who must save the Land of Wow from many villains. * Harry and Tuffy - About a fox who tries to catch a chicken, but failed. * Filbert Spinner - About a anthropomorphic fidget spinner who must outsmart his enemies. * Monkey Mark - About a dim-witted monkey and his partner who likes to steal snacks from the kids at the zoo. * The Sport Foxes - About a group of foxes who like to do many sports, while they hang out. * Lily the Lovely Bunny - About a girl bunny who falls in love with a ninja dog, while she must stop many foes. * Xavier the Swordsman - About a swordsman who must save his love interest and eats tomato sauce to make him powerful. * The Karate Bear - About a bear who must stop his enemies, while he's busy in his job. * Kid Smart - About a girl genius who must keep his laboratory from her older siblings. * WarriorBots: Morphing Guardians - About a group of shapeshifting robots who must save the galaxy from a evil warlock. * Tigerz - About two tigers who must challenge a evil being named Potter-Ghost. * Max Evil and Frankenstein - About a mad scientist and his partner who attempts to take over the world, but failed. * The Clowns - About a family of clowns who had misadventures around the world, annoying people. * Chip: A Toon in the Real World - About a cartoon squirrel who is the only cartoon person in a live-action world, he had crazy adventures with his neighborhood. * Viking Dragon - About a teenage dragon who must face his enemies and find the ancient weapons. * The Eco-Teens - About a group of teenagers from five continents who must stop many pollution villains. Episodes See List of The Luke Lion Show episodes Production Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Sony Cartoon Studios' The Reilly Toons Show. *At the end of each episode, features a bonus theatrical short from the Gates Toons series. *Some segments were introduced in the next seasons.